1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloud computing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for supporting a family cloud in a cloud computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing, an Internet-based computing technology, is a service for providing data, which is stored in a server on the Internet, to a client terminal on an as need basis. An example of a client terminal is a personal computer, a mobile phone and the like. Various techniques for sharing data in a cloud computing system have been considered. However, under the cloud computing system structure of the related art, there is a limitation when a terminal uses another cloud service or contents. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient way to share data between users in the cloud computing system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.